Destiel in the Impala
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: One shot Destiel fic, feat. Pizzaman.


"Sam'll go in and interrogate the dude, and we'll hang back here, okay Cas?" Dean asked gesturing with his hands as he leaned against the Impala watching Sam walk down the track towards the suspect's house and glancing over at the awkwardly standing angel. Cas nodded in agreement then tried to lean against the car but slipped and fell into Dean.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean exclaimed catching him but stumbling back a little.

"I tried to lean." Cas replied guiltily and Dean looked surprised and amused.

"You don't know how to lean?" Dean asked mockingly.

"No, angels have no need of leaning." Cas replied and Dean glanced suspiciously at him.

"So why did you try it?" Dean asked and Cas looked down, queuing Dean to stand up properly and nod for him to explain.

"To copy you." Cas replied, embarrassed.

"That's sweet, Cas. You wanna learn how to lean?" He asked, smiling and Cas nodded. "I dunno you just sort of..." He said then leant against the car, arms up on the roof supporting him, but Cas was too short to copy him so his trenchcoat bunched up at his back and spread out slightly like wings, showing more of his vessel's suit and tie. Dean watched him as he struggled with looking comfortable. Dean looked away from him and frowned then looked back at his puppy eyed angel, struggling to copy his human.

"You wanna just lean on me?" Dean offered and Cas' face relaxed as he pulled away from the car and standing in front of Dean then letting his body fall against him, Dean grunted in response.

"That's not quite what I meant, but alright." Dean said in a muffled tone then leant forward slightly and smelt the angels hair and smiled. He smelt good, very good.

"Dean." Cas said.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"I seem to be unstable here. Would you mind...holding me in place?" Cas asked in a low gruff voice and Dean frowned then glanced down the track. No Sam. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the angel, under his arms and held him close. A few moments passed then Cas spoke again.

"Dean." Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What's that?" He asked and Dean frowned.

"What's what?" He replied, confused and the angel moved his hand down to Dean's crotch.

"Dude what the hell?" Dean exclaimed shoving him off, Cas stumbled forward then straightened his coat and turned around with a blank expression.

"Is that an erection?" Cas asked glancing down to Dean's crotch, unfased and Dean looked down wide eyed, and glanced fearfully up at Cas who'd apparated much closer to him with the same blank expression.

"Cas we talked about personal space dude, back off." Dean said harshly and the angel tilted his head curiously.

"You didn't mind it a few moments ago." Cas replied and Dean clenched his jaw and feeling exposed in Castiel's intense stare. Suddenly Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders and shoved him against the car and pressed his open lips against Dean's. Sloppily, badly kissing him. As the shock sunk in, slowly Dean shut his eyes and kissed him back. Then Cas pulled away.

"I learned that from the pizza man." He said and Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Well he ain't a good teacher." Dean stated then grabbed Cas' trenchcoat and pulled him into a kiss, turning him around and pushing him into the impala. Cas whimpered slightly and Dean furrowed his eyebrows as Cas stood there letting Dean's lips teach him the ropes of love. Slowly, Cas got the hang of it, sliding his lips over Dean's and gently dragging his tongue against Dean's, moving with him feeling his erection trying to push through the tough fabric of his jeans. Gently, Dean bit down on Cas's bottom lip and dragged his teeth along his flesh, pulling at it and opening his eyes. He let it spring back into place as he stared longingly into the angel's eyes dominantly.

"You learn anything else from that pizza man?" Dean asked accusingly Cas stared blankly then responded.

"The pizza man was not a homosexual, Dean." Cas replied, confused.

"Neither am I." Dean retorted, offended and Cas tilted his head.

"I do not understand." He said simply and Dean smirked.

"You're an angel, genius. It doesn't count." Dean replied and Cas whispered a smile. "And if you don't mind, I'm gonna get myself a slice of angel cake." Dean said, smiling innocently as he opened the back door to the Impala and gestured for Cas to go inside. Cas walked forward awkwardly and as he bent over to crawl into the car, Dean slapped his ass hard with a sadistic grin. Cas hissed in pain as he tried to sit upright. Dean followed him into the car and shut the door.

"I finally understand why the pizza man kept hitting that woman's rear." Cas said proudly as Dean tilted his head and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
